She Appeared
by Kagome Yuki Niwa
Summary: KakashixKagome She appeared in Konoha and she fought beside him. That was enough for him to fall in love with her. For Aashni!


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto.

**Summary: **She appeared in Konoha and she faught beside him. That was enough for him to fall in love with her.

**Rating:** T

**Pairing: **Kagome/Kakashi

**Dedication: **Aashni because this person came in second place in figuring out the 'Help of the Heart' question.

* * *

It had been two long and painful years but I had accepted that my family and friends were somewhere farther away than they were before. This time I didn't have a magical well to take me home or to a past that I fell in love with. No. All I had were my miko powers and ninja's that feared the power I held.

It was tiring.

I was found outside this village called Konohagakure bloody and battle worn. They were at first suspicious of me because I was such a mess and had no headband or village. No one knew of the Higurashi's or of the tale of the Shikon no Tama. They did know of demons though. On that level...they were useless. The villagers feared the demons and sent out ninja's to kill them or seal them.

Speaking of sealed demons.

A boy my age had been the one to save my. He was a kind young man with blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. He was kind me and took me into his home. In turn...he just wanted to be loved and cared for. He just wanted to feel cherished. He had the aura of a kitsune due to the fact Kyuubi was sealed into his body. So I cared for him as his mother and his sister and as his friend. Nothing more, nothing less.

His name was Naruto and he wanted to be Hokage.

I was bedridden for a week. No one could relieve my body of all the miasma that stuck in my body. They had healed me as much as they could and when they finally thought there was nothing for me to do but die...my powers came in. The purified all the miasma out of my body and left me feeling better than ever. It caused some problems.

That slight burst of power had alerted ant demon within a ten mile radius that a miko was alive. Soon they began attacking. The village had no choice but to fight. I had stumbled from my hospital bed and with Naruto's help, left the gate of Konoha. The Kyuubi had taken some control and it was just him and me facing off against the demons. He told me that my fighting style was that of Hyuuga, although I didn't know who they were.

All I do know is that I moved quick, shooting off bursts of power into my hands and pushed into the demons. I wasn't paying attention to the demon that was going to strike my back. The sharp wiz of kunai embedded itself within the demon's back. That's when I saw him. He wore what all the upper ninja's wore. A black long-sleeved shirt, black pants, black fingerless gloves, a green vest, and a headband. This man wore a mask that covered the bottom half of his face (it was most likely a tight fitting sleeveless shirt.) and the headband was covering his left eye. He stopped the demon from killing me but now it focused on him.

He did a series of complicated hand signs and then he was burning the demon to a crisp with fire. I looked at him and our eyes met. He lifted his headband some and revealed a red eye. His eyes crinkled so he must have been smiling. He then resumed killing of the demons, blood splattering all over this figure, including his grayish hair. I was killing the last demon when the demon in my arms spoke, halting any and all further transgressions.

"Filthy miko." he snarled. "I had thought we rid this world of your kind. I thought Naraku had disposed of _you_ on hisown though, a Shikon no Miko." I growled at him.

"Tell me what you know." I hissed.

"No one survived the final battle according to legend. No one. Everyone knows you though. It's your aura singing and calling out to us. All demon's know the call of the Shikon. You just wait, this village will-"

"Silence." I growled. I sent purification energy into him and watched as he was purified. The man with the gray hair walked u to me and introduced himself.

"I am Kakashi Hatake. I taught that knuckle-head Naruto." he said with a slight bow.

"I am Kagome Higurashi. That knuckle-head saved my life." I told him with a slight smile and a bow of my own. The hospital gown was slightly tattered and I blushed furiously.

"I am not a knuckle-head!" Naruto cried out from underneath the blood and guts, Kyuubi sleeping peacefully. It was the beginning of a wonderful friendship. That takes me to where I am now.

* * *

Breath mingled as we panted. 

Moans and groans were released as he pounded into my small young body.

There were no clothes, no bothersome mask, just us.

I rolled my hips when he went in particularly deep and ran my hands over the contours of his well sculpted chest.

Everything was sculpted about Kakashi. There was one last thrust before we both came with a groan and a moan. He slowly sidled off me and lay to my side, bringing me close. He snuggled into my warmth and I into his. He kissed my cheeks, my lips, my eyelids, my nose, and then my mouth...all the while murmuring 'I love you'.

I was a little upset that Sakura and Ino couldn't be a little more supportive simply because I was seventeen and he was thirty one or so. I loved Kakashi and I knew he loved me. I was calm around this playful man, late constantly, but playful all the same. Naruto loved the idea of us together and he immediately wanted to know when he was getting a niece or a nephew. Naruto never had a family and the prospect of getting one seemed to open the nature of the kitsune inside him. Kitsunes loved families.

Large families.

With lots of children.

After many arguments with Lady Tsunade I was allowed to stay in Konoha but I had to be a shinobi. I agreed and began to date Kakashi not three months after being here. We had fun. It was slightly frowned upon but no one dared question the copy-nin or the miko that could and would kill you if provoked. Kakashi kissed my pulse an suckled it gently.

"Kakashi...didn't you get enough?" I asked.

"Nope."

"I thought old guys didn't have very high sex drives." I teased, his black and red eyes glinted in the moon light.

"This old guy does." he told my just as he roughly bit my collar bone. I merely moaned in response. "So?"

"Have your way with me." I cried dramatically.

"Just what I wanted for you to say." and then his eyes glinted with such a promise of torture that Ibiki would have been scared and ran away. I simply whimpered in response and that night we figured out how many ways I could moan, scream, mewl, and yelp the name Kakashi. As long as he didn't mark my neck, I didn't care.

* * *

"Hey, Kagome?" asked Ino. I looked at her and she smiled slightly as we ate our lunch. 

"Yes?" I asked back.

"What's on you neck?" she asked teasingly. I pulled out a mirror to look.

* * *

**Other side of Konoha:**

_"BASTARD!!!!!!!"_

Naruto began to shudder in fear while Kakashi merely read his book, 'Icha Icha Paradise'.

"You got her." Naruto stated.

"Yep." Kakashi chuckled happily, lifting his fingers to his pulse. "A big one right here." he said still chuckling getting some sort of weird male satisfaction from it.

"She's going to kill you." Naruto said plainly.

"She's going to have my children, Naruto. She can't kill the father of her children." I said calmly.

"She's pregnant?!"

"Not yet. We're going to correct that error right...about..." he looked at his watch and his eyes crinkled, a sign that he was smiling. "...now."

"She turned my pervert teacher into a sex drived maniac." he shuddered. "At least the kids will be cute."

"Who's kids?" Shikamaru asked walking up next to him.

"Kakashi's and Kagome's." Naruto answered.

"I guess."

"I wonder who they'll look like."

"I wonder about the personalities."

And so the two ninja walked home talking about babies.

* * *

KYN: I wanted to right something short yet cute for Aashni. I hope you like it! 


End file.
